Unlucky day
by P1ka2
Summary: Sophie constantly get picked on in school, will today be the last day for it all ? One shot. Rated T for violence


**This was a fic that i wrote back when Rise of the Guardians first came out, my friends and i loved the movie so much. I decided i shall post it know. Its a one shot that could be ...well more. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for violence **

"What a freak."

" I bet Sophie has Never has had any friends before,"

" Honey. I know that she never has had any friends before,"

"She must think that she still 5 or something,"

Why do they always say that? Freak? Lonely? I thought as I raced paced the so called popular girls. They always waited right outside my English class at third period just to tease or bully me. Every single day. They have always treated me different, perhaps it was just because I wasn't really into snogging with any source of body heat. Or get wasted every weekend. I was more into staying at home and watching a movie or playing some video games.

That why I have never had any friends at school. I only have two , my brother Jamie and …well how to put this, a giant Pocha rabbit .

And I rarely get to see either of them , Jamie went off to college and left me behind , it wasn't like he really spent that much time with me during his grade 11 and 12 years anyway.

The Kangaroo on the other hand is a complete story. We usually hand out when ever we can ( Hey , never challenged a 8 foot rabbit to a game of Smash bros ). But I always see him in seasons During Easter there is no time to play.

I ran faster as I heard their laughter dwindle down.

I ran into the girls bathroom. Why couldn't they like me? I looked at my appearance in the mirror I was slightly shorter than average , I had straight cut bangs and shoulder length hair, Blue eyes. My face was nothing special and I never wore any makeup . I. usually wore the school uniform , that consisted of a blouse and a short blue tie and a school girl skirt . I usually wore leggings or stockings with it . I just looked…. Well normal , nothing special. The de facing part of me was the long scar that covered half my face, It was just an accident when my brother and I were playing.

_RING RING_ \

Oh DAM! I'm late for class , I grabbed my books and sprinted to my next class..

Finally school is over, I can finally go home, Well as much home that I had left. You see My mother was rarely home ever, She was always working since my parents had a divorce.

" Hey you !" Angela called out . She was one of the girls that harassed me everyday.

I knew better than to stop and get beaten up again.

I started to run , I saw that she was following me closely . Another girl jumped out from a corner of the road blocking my pathway , so I was forced to take a detour of running through a back alley.

I knew how to get out of it , but all I was concerned was losing the girls in a race. But you see they were the most sportiest girls in the whole school .

A couple others joined in So there was Angela, Rebecca, Suzanne, Lucy.

I ran to a dead end that only had a dumpster and a couple half broken chairs beside it .

I turned around, I could see in the girls faces that they were not happy that I had out chase them for so long.

I knew what was about to happen , so I tried running through them to get to my escape. But Angela garbed the scruff of my shirt and pulled me back slamming me into the ground.

" Thought you could escape us you little bitch ," She hissed.

Pain irrupted in my face when she slammed her fist into my face several times, She jumped onto my stomach so that I wouldn't fidget as much . She continued for awhile till blood was dripping from her hands. She got off I me .

I gasped I rolled over , I coughed out blood. I lt must be over I thought since they usually liked to rough me up but it usually wasn't this much .

But my hoped were not to be since it seemed that they other girls wanted a go at it also .

Susie and Lucy just kicked me in the ribs a couple times , I knew they were not really in it , They were just following their ring leader order.

Rebecca on the other hand was very much in it , she grabbed the chair by the dumpster and smashed it over my body.

She took the metal rode from the chair and drove it in my lower stomach.

My whole body was in pain the blood from my wounds were pouring out on the paved ground.

" Stop," Order then stepped battered and bruised body .

Rebecca smiled. She walked to the back of the group . Angela walked forward with the biggest smile on her face.

She gave the last kick to my side.

" What going on here ?" A adult male voice was heard in a nearing alley.

Angela jumped off me , she met they eyes of the other three girls and they sprinted off , leaving me to die in a alley.

Tears rolled down my cheek , I recognized the voice though.

I closed my eyes I managed to make a weak call for help , leading my savior to me.

I opened my eyes averting to look at my self I already knew the damage.

I saw the Fear in the eyes of my friend Bunnymound as he raced to me , HE hurried to my side. Holding my bleeding body .

"I am sorry , that I couldn't come faster, " he sobbed.

"Its fine, " I muttered out. What I really wanted to say was that there was no way he could of known what was happening , and I was glad to spend my last moments in his arms.

But the funny thing is that my story doesn't end there

**What do you think? Somewhat of a cliffhanger haha. Please comment! **


End file.
